El Nuevo Despertar
by Salmitha
Summary: DE ESTA NOCHE NO PASA, SERAS MIO JACOB BLACK Y NADA NI NADIE IMPEDIRA QUE TU Y YO ESTEMOS JUNTOS PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD


MI GRAN ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER ES LA CREADORA DE LOS HERMOSOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FIC YO SOLO LA SIMPLE AFICIONADA QUE ESCRIBE UN POCO DE ELLOS EN UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA A SU MARAVILLO TRABAJO

ES MI PRIMER FIC Y SE QUE ESTOY ENTRANDO A UN MUNDO EN EL QUE EMPEZARE A CAMINAR ENTRE INMORTALES PORQUE HAY GENTE AQUÍ QUE ESCRIBE GENIAL YO SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI ESCRITURA Y GRACIAS POR LEER

* * *

"_Somos dos"_

Después de haber insistido tanto con mi padre me dejo ir a la fiesta de clausura del colegio con la condición de que el me llevaba e iría a recogerme, no tuve ninguna objeción en eso. Me baje del coche y mi padre comenzó a bufar

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ le dije mentalmente a lo que el movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negando

-Me volveré loco con los pensamientos de tus compañeros, que déjame decirte no son nada buenos- a lo que sonreí y cerré la puesta del coche

-Eso te ganas por meterte en la mente de los demás- le saque la lengua, mi padre sonrió y se marchó. Camine hacia la puesta principal en la cual estaban el coreback del equipo de americano Clark que me miraba queriéndome devorar, era obvio tía Alice había hecho un gran trabajo con mi arreglo, llevaba un pantalón entallado con botas casi llegando a mi rodilla, una blusón rojo con un escote en v muy pronunciado que a mi padre casi le da el infarto al verme, pero Alice salió en mi defensa, que ya no era una niña y no se que más, mi cabello lacio por primera vez y un maquillaje natural pero que hacia notar un gran cambio a como iba diariamente al colegio. Pase por un lado de los chicos solo di las buenas noches y me adentre al ambiente de fiesta.

Clark entro tras de mi y me tomó de la cintura moviéndose de derecha a izquierda y viceversa, veía a mi alrededor como todas las chicas me miraban con desprecio, y eso me gustaba, el juntarme con tía Rosalie no me hacia nada bien.

-¿Bailamos nena?-

-¿Y que es lo que hacemos?- le dije en tono sarcástico y me beso en el cuello

-Estas preciosa hoy, mira todos esos idiotas viéndote, soy la envidia de la fiesta-

-No lo creo serias la envidia si en realidad viniera contigo pero solo bailo esta pieza, adiós- solté el agarre de sus manos y camine fuera de la pista, que para ser sincera no supe como llegue ahí, voltee a ver a Clark que aun seguía en la pista con cara enfurecido y vi llegar a sus amigos haciéndole bromas a lo que yo sonreí, me gustaba tanto hacerlo sufrir porque se que le hizo daño a mi amiga Aní y él se merecía eso y mas. Fui a buscar a mis amigas que hasta ahora no había señal de ellas, salí al balcón y vi a Aní muy ocupada con un chico que no ubicaba, a mi derecha estaba Ara con Tony su novio y al final pude distinguir gracias a mis ojos no humanos como se perdía por entre los arboles mi amiga Yanin con Dan un compañero de clases. Así que no me quedaba otra que esperar a que se desocuparan o mejor aun marcharme, esto no era tan divertido como pensé. Tome el celular y marque a mi padre, a mi sorpresa contesto mi madre después de haber marcado más de cinco veces.

-¿S…siii?- dijo con voz entrecortada

-¿Mamá?- no me quería ni imaginar que es lo que había interrumpido, Dios ¿Qué no solo pueden aguantarse un poco?, yo con mis hormonas al cien por ciento cada que miraba a Jacob y estos dos asiéndome todo mas difícil

-R… Renesmee- ahora si ya estaba prestando atención- ¿Qué pasa amor?

- Mamá, dile a papá que venga por mi esta fiesta es de lo mas aburrida-

-Amor tu papá esta un poco ocupado pero mandaremos a alguien por ti, ¿Esta bien?

-Si mamá, solo no manden a la tía Alice me atosigara con sus preguntas

-Esta bien, ira Jake en las mercedes de tu abuelo

-Bien aquí lo espero- camine asta la entrada de la casa a esperar a Jacob, esto era lo mejor, mamá mandaría a Jake por mi, tenia que aprovechar un poco mi vestimenta y hacer que Jake me dejara de ver como una niña. Desde que deje de crecer ya no puedo ver a Jake con los mismos ojos, siempre pienso en el como hombre y no como el amigo o el hermano que antes era. Ver su pecho engrandecerse cada vez que sus pulmones aspiran el aire hace que me vuelva loca, su piel me ínsita a pecar y sus labios a ser devorados. A veces lo pillaba mirándome y yo imaginaba que me deseaba como yo a él, fantaseaba con ser su imprimación y que nada ni nadie podía separarnos. Y así cada que preguntaba el tema de la imprimación lo evadía, pero hoy me la jugaría el todo por el todo y no importaba nada Jake esta noche seria mío. Un jalón violentamente me saco de mis cavilaciones me giro hacia él lastimándome un poco el brazo.

-Mira niña boba a mi nadie me hace eso delante de todo el mundo heee… así que te regresas conmigo a la pista con esa sonrisa de puta que tienes y bailamos hasta que yo lo decida- lo mire incrédula

-¿Me acabas de decir puta?- el me frunció el ceño

-¿Crees que me intimidas Clark?, porque déjame decirte que no lo haces no causas ningún tipo de sensación en mí, así que hazme un gran favor suéltame y aremos como que no ocurrió nada, si es que no quieres que mi hermano Emmett te mande al hospital y mas cuando le diga que me has dicho pu-ta- era gracioso escuchar esas palabras dirigidas a mi jamás me he enredado con muchos chicos para que me considerara así, en eso un olor familiar llego hasta las aletas de mi nariz y lo aspire como el aire puro. Jake había llegado y esto no pintaba muy bien

-Perdón buenas noches Ness- hizo un boin con la cabeza, tomo a Clark de brazo proporcionándole gran fuerza-

-¿Qué usted le a dicho que a la señorita?- ¿Hace cuanto había llegado que ni cuenta me di?, que pena lo había escuchado todo

-No te importa imbécil, esto es entre ella y yo- Jake apretó más el brazo a lo que Clark me soltó, tomo la mano de Jake para apretarla pero este no se inmuto ni un poco, Jake lo apretó más fuerte y lo aventó contra el pasto

-Creo que le debe una disculpa a la señorita-

-No me disculpo con rameras- mis ojos casi salían de sus cuencas al escuchar esto, y las aletas de la nariz de Jake se abrían desenfrenadamente y comenzó a temblar-

-Jake- lo tome del brazo

-Vámonos no vale la pena- me miro con el ceño fruncido

-Te esta insultando delante de todos y para ti ¿No vale la pena?- lo apreté mas hacia mi

-No me importa lo que piensen ellos, me importa lo que pienses tú- el suspiro y cerro los ojos

-¡Vámonos Ness!- los amigo de Clark se acercaron a levantarlo, nosotros giramos hacia el auto…

-Maldita ramera te crees mucho con tu guardaespaldas ahí, pero ya veras un día andarás sola y…- Jake se volteo inmediatamente y camino hacia Clark mientras sus "amigos" se alejaban de él

-¿Y que, imbécil?- vi como Clark pasaba en seco entonces Jake solo lo empujo de nuevo y el volvió a caer. Regreso al auto y espero a que me subiera, cerro mi puerta rodeo rápido y en un segundo ya lo tenía a mi lado encendiendo el carro.

El camino se hacia cada vez mas largo, íbamos demasiado lento y el silencio hacia que la tención creciera…

-Gracias-

-¿Por que?-

-Por defenderme-

-No fue nada-

-¿Porqué no has dicho palabra desde que nos subimos al coche?-

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho tú?-

-Pensé que no querías hablar-

-Igual yo-

-¿Estas enojado conmigo?-

-¿Debería estarlo?-

-¿Te limitaras a contestarme con una pregunta cada vez que te hablo?- grite, paro el coche a un lado de la carretera me tomo de los hombros y me miro a los ojos

-¿Por qué ese tipo te dijo de esa manera?- miraba en ellos furia, me estaba asustando pero ahora entendía su silencio estaba molesto conmigo, agache la mirada

-No lo sé, supongo que se enojo porque soy la única que no se ha ido a la cama con él, aunque siempre le he coqueteado, al final nada pasa-

-¿Y quieres que pase?- su tono se elevo y la furia de sus ojos se engrandeció

-¿Estas celoso?-

-¿Solo dime quieres que pase?- se acerco mas a mi, casi pude sentir sus labios rosar los míos y su aliento tocarla campanilla de mi garganta, dulce y cálido, suspire antes de hablar.

-Solo lo hago porque a dañado a varias de mis amigas, juego con él como él lo hizo con ellas. Y de que quiero que pase, si quiero… pero no con él- tome su nuca en mis manos y lo empuje hacia mi, nuestros labios chocaron pero él estaba estático, hasta que me tomo de la cintura y me lo correspondió y de que manera sin reserva alguna…

Me incline hacia el quería mas, pero es se separo bruscamente

-No podemos quedarnos aquí- dijo al ver mi cara de duda, a lo que yo sonreí como tonta

-¿A dónde vamos?- sonrió pícaramente

-Veremos si el carro de Carlisle aguanta adentrarse un poco en el bosque- y los dos sonreímos de nuestra complicidad

Llegamos a un lugar apartado Jake izo el asiento del piloto hasta atrás de manera que yo rápidamente me subí en sus piernas, quedando entre él y el volante…

-No sabes cuanto he deseado este momento- le dije mirándolo a los ojos

-Ness yo…, ¿Cómo decirlo?-

-Solo dilo Jake, lo que sea, ¿Confías en mí no?-

-Ness antes que pase lo que sea que va a pasar, tengo que decirte algo importante-

-¿Si?- suspiro pesadamente

-Tú, eres mi imprimación… y te amo… te amo como un loco, te deseo tanto que he llegado a pensar que es enfermizo… se que esto es extrañ…- lo calle ahora me había dado mas valor para esto yo era su imprimación y ahora era la mujer mas feliz del mundo

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso, es lo único que me preocupaba- lo bese- Por cierto también te amo

Luego yo lo bese suavemente en el cuello, y escuche un suave gemido de placer de sus labios, esto me encanto, así que suavemente con mis labios y mi lengua le seguí besando el cuello hasta alcanzar su oreja, la mordí muy suavemente mientras mis manos tocaban su pecho, tomó mis manos con las suyas y muy lentamente las dirigió hacia mis senos, los cuales acaricio muy suavemente, la ropa ya estorbaba, quite su polera y el me saco el blusón (como hubiera deseado llevar vestido en ese momento) refunfuñe porque tuve que moverme a mi asiento original para quitarme las molestas botas y el pantalón a lo que el se rio de mi… pude ver que el se quitaba los pantalones y no llevaba bóxer, me asuste al ver el tamaño de su erección esa enormidad ni en sueños cabria en mi, me mordí el labio inferior saboreándome al futuro dueño de mi placer.

Luego volteo su cuerpo hacia el mío y dirigió su mirada hacia la mía fijamente estuvimos alrededor de unos cinco segundos así luego acerco sus labios a los míos y nos entrelazamos en un beso muy sensual en el cual su lengua se unía a la mía danzando armoniosamente, luego dejo de besarme y sonriendo me dijo

-¿Estas lista?- a lo que asentí y volví a mi posición inicial

Me tomé entre sus brazos, y yo lo abrace y nos entrelazamos en un beso con gran pasión…

-No creo que me entre- Dije apenada y el me sonrió de lado

-Estoy hecho a tu medida Ness, no te preocupes- me dio un beso en la frente –si no estas segura no lo hacemos- fruncí el seño

Lo bese descargando toda mi pasión en ese beso, quería que notara que lo quería hacer. Recorrí muy lentamente su cuerpo, luego me arranco las bragas en un movimiento desesperado esto me excitaba cada vez mas, beso mi escote y bajando llego a mi pecho, desabrocho el brasier el cual quito lentamente para dejar a descubierto mis pechos, así que sin esperar los tomo entre sus manos y empecé a besarlos con gran deseo y lascivia, gemí de placer. Seguía recorriendo con su boca mis senos, los besaba y lamía, luego se dirigía a mi cuello y sus manos llegaron a mi intimidad, toco mi clítoris y en movimientos circulares me estaba llenando de placer no lo pude evitar y tuve un orgasmo, me beso para callar mis gemidos al mismo tiempo que sonreía en mis labios. Cuando sentí relajarme quito sus dedos de mi vagina y se llevo a la boca…

-Los sueños se quedan cortos, tu sabor es exquisito- me sonroje del solo pensar que había tenido sueños húmedos como yo siempre los tenia con él

-Jake- le dije levantándome un poco y rosando mi intimidad con su miembro, a lo que el pelo los ojos- Quiero te-ner-te-den-tro-de-mi- lo dije lo mas sexi que pude a lo que él me empujo de los hombros hacia abajo y caí en él, me dolio hasta lo que no, asombrosamente entro todo de en jalón y me sorprendí

-Te lo dije estoy hecho a tu medida- sonrió

Me acostumbre a tenerlo dentro muy rápido así que comenzamos con el trabajo de placer. Comencé a cabálgalo puso las manos en mi caderas para guiarme a el, mientras nos besábamos desenfrenadamente, sentí como su miembro entraba en mí, recorriendo todas mis entrañas y separando mis paredes vaginales las cuales se contraían entre sí, para darle mayor placer y gozo.

-oh! Jake-

-Ness-

Con cada embestida llego a una velocidad tan rápida que no podía ni sentir bien si estaba adentro o afuera, por mi parte yo seguía tragándome los gritos de placer, quería que nunca terminara, con mis ojos cerrados y con mi boca comencé a chuparle los dedos que me metía en la boca, podía sentir los músculos de mi rostro deformándose de placer mientras su rico miembro entraba y salía de mi vagina

Sabía que cada vez que sentía su grandeza dentro de mí, yo le compensaba dándole la caricia más íntima que existe entre un hombre y una mujer, logrando que mi cuerpo respondiera moviéndome al ritmo de cada penetración, escuchando como su respiración se hacía cada vez más intensa, sudaba y disfrutaba cada momento, sentí como intimidad se comprimía en él, por fin, llevándome al éxtasis y a los pocos segundos, sentí como que algo caliente me inundaba por dentro llenándome toda y esa fue la sensación mas placentera de mi vida, al final los dos habíamos obtenido lo que tanto habíamos deseado el uno del otro.

-Gracias Ness-

-No me des las gracias hasta después que le digas a mi padre que le hiciste el amor a su hija- abrió los ojos como platos, reí y lo bese inmediatamente

–Me haz llevado a gloria Jake, me enfrentaría a mil neófitos por ti, mi padre no es nadie para negarme ser feliz a tu lado, te amo-

-Y yo a ti Ness, y yo a ti-

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI ES ASI PORFA DEJEN REVIEWS =D..........

LES MANDARE UN BESO DE JAKE DE REGALO =P


End file.
